Eternal Promise
by Kokoro-chin
Summary: Two girls in different worlds. Chikane is antitrust. Himeko is a girl who believes in love. Will Himeko be able to break down Chikane's heart barrier and make her understand that love is not selfish and is all about trust? [AU, OCC, Shoujo ai]


**Eternal Promise **by** Kokoro-chin **

**First Warning:** OCC!! OCC!! OCC!! Super OCC-ness ahead. Shoujo-ai and yes, sweetly-sick fluff that will make the hair at the back of your neck stand up. XD

**Second Warning:** Bad english ahead. This story have not been beta-read.

**Disclaimer:** Kannaduki no Miko doesn't belong to me and so are the characters.

* * *

It was sunny. The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky. It was hot. No, it was damn hot and I'm sweating like hell. I held up on of my files and try to shield my face from the blazing sun's heat but I still feel like a piece of ham being toasted on the barbeque iron bar. I cursed the sun inwardly then took a quick glance at my watch on my right wrist and sighed. 

'I'm so late and Miss Ai's so gonna kill me...'

Yup. It was Tuesday and I'm supposed to be having my English class at 2pm. But it's already 2.45pm and the class had already started 45 minutes ago. Wait a sec. No. Not 45 minutes ago. It was 47 minutes ago. Cursing my blue digital watch I hurried towards the big building praying that if I slipped into the class by the backdoor, Miss Ai wouldn't notice me.

Standing in front of the backdoor of the classroom, I crossed my finger behind my back and with one soft push, sneak into the class without any sound. Miss Ai, my English lecturer had her back facing the class, fiddling with the white screen of the projector. I heaved out a relieve sigh. While trying to balance my literature book, pencil case and files in my left hand, I quickly slide into my usual spot and slumped into the soft cushion chair. I closed my eyes, hoping that Miss Ai wouldn't ask me why I was late. I shuddered at the thought of me trying to come up with different excuses every time and I'm already running out of reasons. The last time she asked, I said my cat had an accident and I had to bring it to the nearby clinic which was 10 kilometers away. The last last time was about my car being stolen and I had to beg my senior to bring me to the police station in Mahoroba to report it. The last last last time was about my roommate being kidnapped by her very own boyfriend and I had to fly out of campus to deal with the crazy guy and rescue her. The last last last time was...okay, you get the point. I'm shutting up. I waited for a few more minutes before I opened my eyes to see Miss Ai standing in front of the classroom looking at me with an unreadable expression. I held my breath as she opened her mouth and speak.

"Chikane Himemiya, I want you to see me after class..." She said with such sternness in her voice that I was shivering.

I smiled weakly and nodded as the class started to grow noisy. _Way to go Chikane-chan, another record to be broken._ I looked over to the opposite direction of the class and saw her sitting with a few of her friends which I don't know their names. She had her long sun-kissed hair down today, hanging loose just above her shoulder. She looked absolutely perfect just like an angel. Her friend said something to her and she giggled softly. Then she looked up from her literature book and looked into my direction. For a second there, I swear to all gods in the world that our eyes met. Okay, maybe not all gods. But our eyes did met and within a mere flicker of a second, I thought I saw pain and sadness in her beautiful violet eyes. I almost melted. Almost. After that, she quickly turned her head back towards her literature book which was sitting obediently in front of her and buried herself into it. I frowned. What's so nice about literature anyway? Miss Ai was babbling about some poems in front of the class but I couldn't hear her. I hate poems. I loathe them. I just don't understand what they were trying to express. And most of all, why would we read something that some dead people had written centuries ago? Who was William what's-his-name anyway? Oh yeah, Shakespeare. Anyway, I don't like poems and literature and what's-his-name. Period.

Let's see. _What do I like?_ I pondered for a moment and two and three and four... _Hell. I don't even know what I like!_ Ugh. I groaned mentally. Wait a second. I do. But I'm not sure what it is... I'm pretty sure I liked something or someone but I'm not sure what it is. Suddenly I felt a pang of emptiness in my heart. I snorted and tried to ignore it by forcing myself to concentrate on whatever Miss Ai was talking about.

Another 1 hour and 13 minutes later, class was dismissed. I quickly pack my stuff and tried to sneak out of the class again, hoping Miss Ai wouldn't realize it and saving me for another free lecture. I looked over to where Himeko was; she was also packing her things but not hurriedly, taking her own sweet time. I was starting to grow impatient. _Should I wait for her or should I just dash out and wait for her outside?_

I've always waited for her after class so that I could trail behind her and watched as she laughed and joked wit her friends along the way. Deciding that waiting her outside would be a better choice, I walked out of the classroom quickly, avoiding Miss Ai. The woman was being surrounded by her bunch of smart students (which I hate by the way) asking various questions to her and her trying to answer them one by one patiently. I thanked god as soon as my left foot stepped out from the door. Outside I saw my bunch of friends laughing and coming near me. They were probably going to have lunch and were going to drag me along with them. I sighed again. Not that I don't welcome their offer but I have something else more important to do. As they walked nearer to me, one of them waved to me and run towards me, excitement glowing all over her cute face. I put of my best smile and asked, "What's so funny?"

The girl with short hair grinned at me with a glint of excitement still in her bright eyes. "You."

I looked at her with a big question mark on my face. "I am funny?" I asked as soon as the others fall into the spot beside me.

"Yeah. We were betting whether you'll be held back after class today judging by the way you flew out of your own room one and a half hour ago," explained my other friend with medium length green hair. I scowled. Some friends they were, betting on me like that. Trying not to let my temper flare, I smiled at them and said, "You guys are crazy! Who won the bet then?"

"No one," replied my sweet roommate smiling up at me.

"Oh," I said, not even aware that I had wondered it aloud. _So they were all betting that I'll be detained after class huh?_ I don't know why, but I suddenly felt betrayed. Brushing aside the bet and pushing it far into my mind, the usual me surfaced again. The one who always tried to hide everything from the eyes of the world and pretended that nothing could ever hurt her. "Why are you guys here?" I asked even though I already know the answer.

My eyes darted back and forth, as if trying to find the answer from their faces. Without even realizing it, my gaze fell onto Himeko who was walking out of the classroom together with her friends. I stared at her for awhile and saw that she was throwing glances at me. I smiled politely. She smiled back softly, the sad expression in her eyes still visible to me. But as soon as she looked away from me, they were gone and she was back to her usual self in front of her friends. I smiled to myself. We were so alike, totally opposite from the outside but identical on the inside. True to say, I was the cooler one with bad appearances and attitudes in front of my lecturers while she was the opposite of me. Himeko was gentle, friendly, helpful, smart and had always kept a perfect student image with her whether in front of her friends or lecturers. I laughed to myself, gaining a few blank looks from my friends. I guess opposites do attract after all.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Mako-chan, the girl with short brown hair. I grinned at her, my blue eyes lighting up mischievously. "Nothing."

"Bleh!" she stuck out her tongue at me childishly. I laughed at her antics. I draped my arms over her shoulder and escort her towards the direction of the food court. "Let's go eat. Mako-chan is hungry..." I teased her and in return receiving a glare from her. The others were laughing upon hearing my joke. The dagger looks that she threw at me almost made me laugh but I held it inside for the sake of my own safety. Not that I was talking but you'd understand. It's best not to add oil to fire when it's burning and in this case, woman. Walking half-way down the corridor, I had totally forgotten about Miss Ai and my _free_ boring lecture until I heard someone calling me from behind. My ears perked up upon hearing that voice and I slowly turn around. Yay! It's my English lecturer smiling sweetly at me while holding a briefcase and files in her hand. I silently cursed myself.

* * *

**  
Author's Rants:** Hey hey hey...finally a shoujo-ai fic from me! Hehe... Please R&R ya!! Thanks for reading and please wait for the next chappie!! Sore ja, matta ne! 


End file.
